wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shear
Shear belongs to Seaviper, please don't use him without my permission or this coding. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(#DDD 2px, #444 14px, #333 1px, #333 17px);background-size:30px 30px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | >Databox Info: Background< |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Seaviper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Gory |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Metal |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Crimson |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | A Very Aggressive Skunk |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Sticks-? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | Insane idk |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#DDD 2px, #444 14px, #333 1px, #333 17px);background-size:30px 30px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'>Databox Info: Character<' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Was killed around age 5 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Was male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Killing those who murdered him, murdering dragonets |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Was a SeaWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To kill all dragons and stuff them into dragonet skins |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Lab |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Dragomatronics |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Alive dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Killing, blood, gore, death |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Anything having to do with happiness, dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Rusted teeth and claws, strong |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Teeth, claws, horns |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Undetermined |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; | Quote | "All dragons need a suit, it is the requirement here. Put on this dragonet skin, or else you will die!" |} |} =Description= Once alive before murdered for science, Shear used to be a SeaWing who had a defect where he was born without bioluminescent stripes or gills. His skin was a sky blue, with purple webbing running down his back, blue wings, green underscales, and hints of lime green here and there. Well, he still looks the same, like he used to. Sorta. His skin is faded and ripped, with his legs almost fully exposed. His skin has ripped at the chest, and the rip runs all the way down to the tip of his tail, making the lower half of most of his body exposed, especially at the chest. His jaw is fully exposed, and near the gear that moves his mouth, there is a slight rip, revealing some of the endoskeleton head. The webbing running down his back is ripped here and there, and his wings have no membrane whatsoever left. There is a large rip on the side of his neck, showing some more endoskeleton. His ear skin is ripped away, and in the place of them are the endoskeleton ears. His horns had ripped off, because the long endoskeleton horns were to big and the horns were only supported by decaying flesh. His eyes are made up with lights, with the default being orange with a vertical black stripe representing the pupil. His right eye is glitchy, and every now and then the lights will flicker, and instead show only a single white round light, with the rest of the lights turned off. =Personality= Shear is rather irritated knowing that he was murdered for no reason in particular. He is often found pacing back and fourth, often trying to remember his past life before he died. He also might be trying to peice the events he remembered in order, trying to figure out what goes next. He can often get very wrapped up doing so, and might be able to block out the noises of others until someone screams into his cybernetic ear or shoves him over. If he cannot do so properly, or he is bored, he will search his rotting flesh and tissue for maggots, and then place them on Reuben, who doesn't seem to mind all the maggots on him, so would it really hurt to add more? He is very protective of his flesh, thinking it is a key to figuring out his past. This results in him being sensitive about being touched, touch him and slice his skin and he will freak out. He will then attempt to sew the pieces back on, that is why there is some bad stitching on his skin here and there. If you rip off a large chunk of his skin, be prepared to be torn from limb to limb, because your talking a big peice here. He also has a thing for shiny items, consisting of gems, silver, gold, and metal (that has been forged recently). He, if offered something shiny, will forget what he was just doing, and will run off, find a private area, and observe the object, before stashing it away in a secret compartment in his endoskeleton. He also believes shiny object could be a key to his past, so he keeps them just in case. He is highly aggressive around scientists, dragonets, or anyone who is happy, because to him, it seems like their bragging about how they are still alive and happy. However, he reacts differently to the dragonmatics and/or dragons who are sad, even if they are alive. Depression to him is like saying they aren't happy about who they are, and since he feels the same, he will try to become their friend. However, it doesn't always work out, since he is a killer robot with rotting dragonet skin on him. When he does find something to kill, his first action is to lunge out and kill it. However, if the creature appears highly alert, he will stalk it until they look away for long enough or they don't become as alert. His common way to kill others is where he springs out from behind something, before driving his talons into the neck of the victim. He follows this pattern because this was how he was killed, and he wants others to feel exactly how he died, even the way of how he was killed. =Backstory= He used to be a defective, weak SeaWing who had no bioluminescent stripes or gills. He was an orphan, and was often bullied, especially by Littlehorn, the gang leader of the bullies. However, when he met Heatwave, things changed. He noticed that Heatwave was now the official target, and so he stood up for him when he was bullied. He tried to calm him down and tell him that the bullies are just trying to hurt him and that nothing they say is true, but Heatwave would mostly cry while shouting, "But it's true!" After this went on for a while, he desided to start hiding his friend. Every day, when it was a break period, they would run off into the nearby forest and stay there until it was time to go in. However, it didn't take long before Littlehorn discovered where they went, and stopped them the next time they tried to run off into the forest. While Littlehorn picked on Heatwave, Cresentsand, another bully in Littlehorn's group, dragged him into the forest and beat him up. Cresentsand walked away, leaving him behind, brutally beaten up. When he finally got up, he found himself in the claws of a NightWing. His snout was clamped shut, and a knife was driven through the left side of his neck, fatally injuring him. Before he died, he lifted his head up, looking at the fading light from the orphanage as he was dragged away. He shakily lifted a claw towards the light, and barely choked out "Heatwave, no..." Because he was drowning in his own blood. He then died right after that, his body going limp. When he woke up, he found himself as a ghost in a science lab. He had been a murder victim of science, and he found his skin, drying off after it had been recently cut open and cleaned. He noticed a few other dragonets who had been the victims of the same test, and found them possessing endoskeletons in a room filed with them. Following their lead, he possessed one too, unaware that he would loose most of his memory. When he woke up inside his endoskeleton he possessed, he discovered that he had no previous memory of what he had done before possessing the endoskeleton, all he remembered was that half of his name was Shear, he was murdered for science, and he had a life and memory before possessing this endoskeleton. He went over to where all the skins were, and suprisingly, even though he couldn't remember who he was, he could suprisingly reconize his skin. He tried to put it on over his suit, but it was a little too big, and it ripped in many places. He noticed a rip on the side that had a interesting thin cut, and when he touched it, his vision was suddenly enveloped by a memory. It was him, when he was still alive, he stood up, bruised and beaten up. Suddenly, a NightWing came over and stabbed him in the same area, and then the memory faded away. Anger enveloped him. Revenge clouded his mind. Not only was he going to kill the NightWing who killed him, he would kill the dragon that had beaten him up, because if he hadn't been beaten up, he wouldn't have died. So he set out on a quest, not only to kill all the scientists who were involved in his death, but also to regain his memory and set out on a journey-to find the very dragon who beat him up. =Abilities= Clanking =Design= Clanking =Gallery= Shearexoskeleton.jpeg|Shear's endoskeleton design. By me Shear.jpg|Old picture of Shear. By me Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters